


Breakfast and a Show - August 22, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - August 22, 2020

The Great Hall was in shambles. The battle for the 13th knife continued between Cho (Killer) and Brian the Obvious Murderer. Yes, Brian had left his quiet life as a Sous Chef and embraced his original calling. Tables were upended, the flagstone was broken, students were injured. Though the battle between the two had raged for 10 days between the two, students had come and gone, eating their meals, watching the show, ducking out of the way when necessary.

And so their battle continued. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's twin brother, Zach, sat down at the Gryffindor table to enjoy a battle-filled breakfast.

"You would think they would move this to some place other than the Great Hall," Zach told Harry.

"Then it wouldn't be a breakfast and a show then, right?" Harry replied.

"Mrmmph mrmmmyyphh mmm," Ron said, his mouth full with eggs and sausage.

Apparently Cho (Killer) was suddenly over it after 10 days of battle. She raised her wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" throwing the killing curse at Brian.

Brian quickly raised his twin Japanese swords (Shing/Shing) and deflected the killing curse. It was going out into the crowd, right at ZACH! (A/N: Oh NO!)

Zach saw what was happening, quickly grapped Harry and used him as a shield (A/N: Zach is a dick).

Harry saw what was happening and immediately his eyes flashed, becoming slits like a snakes!

The killing curse stopped in mid-air and reflect back to the caster. It struck Cho (Killer) and she fell. Her quest for the 27 knives unfinished.

Cho (Ghost) appeared, and immediately flew over to Cedric (Ghost) and began making out. They flew off to the broomshed.

"WTF Zach, why would you do that to Harry?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Our first casualty for Breakfast and a Show! Oh well, at least they are together and happy now!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He decided to let Brian keep the 13th knife.


End file.
